BHD : The Prosecution
by pbow
Summary: Ron is missing and James gets the blame; a Black Hole Deep kind of blame. Post college graduation story.
1. Pretrial Part 1

Disclaimer: What is a copyright? Does anyone really own anything? Ownership is an intangible, fleeting concept in my mind that tells me that nobody owns anything and therefore I also don't I own any right to the TV series **Kim Possible**. Ergo, I don't make any money, another hypothetical concept in my mind, for using the character, ideas or locations from the show. They are the intellectual property, (another vague ideal in this _supposedly_ corporeal world,) of the Walt Disney Company; A company originally based on a cartoon mouse of all things! How screwed up is that!

Author's Notes: I've been thinking a lot about the "Black Hole Deep" threat and what would happen if Ron disappeared right after he and Kim had a small argument. (I have waaaaay too much free time on my hands!) This takes place after college and our crime fighting twosome are planning to get married in a week or so before settling down in their jobs.

Xxxxxx

Black Hole Deep: The Prosecution

Pretrial Part 1

Xxxxxx

"Order in the court! Please rise!" the Denver Federal Court Bailiff called out to get everyone's attention. As the four other people in the room stood up, a man in a long, loose black robe entered the courtroom and took his seat behind the bench. He was an older man, probably in his late sixties with a touch of gray just starting to salt and pepper his hair, but he was still a handsome, well-proportioned man. The Bailiff announced, "The Honorable Judas D. Crimination presiding."

Judge Crimination banged his gavel a couple of time and said, "You may be seated." He turned to the Bailiff and asked, "What case is this?"

"Your Honor," the Federal Prosecuting Attorney, Sue Indictable, got the Judge's attention as she stood up at the prosecutor's table. "This pretrial hearing is to consider the case of the United States verses Dr. James Timothy Possible. He's being indicted for Murder One, for the disappearance and possible death of one Ronald Dean Stoppable, his daughter's fiancé."

"If this is a simple case of murder," Judge Jude, as he liked to be called, asked, "then why is it being held in a federal court? Isn't this a case for the State of Colorado, or even the municipal court in Middleton?"

"Your Honor," Defense Attorney Edward X. Onerated cut in as he stood at the defense table with Mr. Dr. Possible sitting beside him. "The State of Colorado didn't want to touch the case because of the lack of solid evidence and the... _unusual_, mode of transportation used in the _supposed_ crime by Doctor James Possible. The court's position was that it may have crossed state lines in it's trajectory and is therefore a federal crime."

"Ah, I see," Judge Jude absently nodded as he glanced through the file in front of him. "Possible death by rocket ship."

"Your Honor," E.X. Onerated loudly said, "I move that the case be dismissed due to lack of evidence."

"Miss Indictable?" The Judge begged as he looked over to the Federal Prosecutor. "Would you like to address the motion?"

"Your Honor. Dr. Possible has been heard on _numerous_ occasions by a _number_ of people, threatening Ronald Stoppable by sending him to a black hole if the young man caused any harm to his daughter, Kim Possible. An argument occurred between Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible on the night in question, approximately two months ago, and Dr. Possible launched a rocket from the Middleton Space Center, his place of employment, early the next morning. Ron Stoppable has not been seen since."

"Your Honor," Mr. Onerated stood up to continue the argument. At the nod of the Judge he stated, "The Prosecution isn't taking in to consideration that young Mr. Stoppable has left Middleton under similar circumstances twice before; once during his sophomore year of high school, and once after the Lowardian invasion was over. Both times Ronald went to Japan to participate in an ongoing exchange program with a sister school. Who's to say he isn't there now?"

The Judge and everyone else in the courtroom looked to the Prosecuting Attorney for the next volley in the verbal debate.

"That exchange program," Ms. Indictable started, "was a high school program, Your Honor. Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable have just recently finished college together and were planning on getting married approximately one week from today. There's no reason for Ronald to have abandoned his fiancée so close to his wedding, for _two_ whole months, for a program that had supposedly ended _four_ _years_ ago."

Both the Prosecuting Attorney and Defense Attorney sat down, indicating that the debate had ended and that they were ready for his ruling.

Judge Judas Crimination let out a heavy breath while considering both sides of the argument. After a quick minute he came to a decision.

"Since all media and spectator have been banned from these proceedings because of the notoriety brought on by the Defendant's daughter and the alleged victim, I will let this pretrial hearing proceed." He leaned forward and spoke directly to the three people in his line of sight: the Prosecutor, the Defense Attorney and the Defendant. "Since all present have agreed that no jury would be seated for this hearing, I will remind everyone that a strict gag order is in effect. Absolutely _no_ _one_ is to discuss or speak about these proceedings outside of this courtroom, except for people on the need-to-know list that you've all received."

Of course he didn't have to remind the other two people in the courtroom, the Court Stenographer who was sitting just in front of the bench and the Bailiff who was stand beside the bench. They knew far to well what could and _would_ happen if they talked about a case out of turn. A previous Bailiff had been caught discussing a non-sequestered case seated in front of Judge Crimination with someone else, and he was now in prison.

The Judge leaned back in his comfortable high back rolling chair and said, "Ms. Indictable, call your first witness."

Sue moved in front of her table, looked over to the defense and said, "The prosecution calls Dr. James Timothy Possible to the stand."

Xxxxxx

This will be another one of my quick, three chapter stories that came to me while planting my vegetable garden. I sure hope my tomatoes turn out like they did last year. I had one plant that produced over 2 dozen tomatoes, all the size of softballs or larger! I had enough salsa and pasta sauce to last the entire winter. (Canned it myself!) It's no wonder I gains 15 pounds last winter.


	2. Pretrial Part 2

Disclaimer: What is a copyright? Does anyone really own anything? Yada Yada Yada. But I don't own any of the right to the TV series **Kim Possible** so I don't make any money for using the character, ideas or locations from the show. They are the intellectual property of the Walt Disney Company. (A company originally based on a cartoon mouse of all things! I mean a dumb looking mouse who wears pants is the basis for a huge entertainment empire? What kinda screwy world do we live in?)

Xxxxxx

Black Hole Deep: The Prosecution

Pretrial Part 2

Xxxxxx

"Dr. Possible, please take the stand," the Bailiff said as he ushered the rocket scientist to the witness box, then swore him in.

Prosecuting Attorney Sue Indictable approached the witness stand and said, "Please state your full name and occupation."

"I'm Dr. James Timothy Possible," James proudly announced as he sat up straight in his chair, "and I work for the Middleton Space Center as a Rocket Scientist."

"And what exactly does the job of a Rocket Scientist entail?"

"Why I design, build and launch interstellar rockets to explore outer space... to further expand the knowledge of mankind."

"Do you enjoy your job, Doctor?" Ms. Indictable casually asked to put the man more at ease, even though Dr. Possible didn't seem at all nervous so far.

"You betcha!" James answered without hesitation, a broad grin on his face. "I think it's the ideal job for me, trying to create a powerful rocket that'll go fast enough to explore the entire galaxy, and maybe even the universe."

"It's quite a difficult task," Sue ventured, "trying to create a rocket that will travel billions of miles in a short amount of time. Have you come up with such a rocket?"

"Oh yes indeedy I have," James Possible perked up even more at the prospect of boasting about his latest pride and joy. "The Kepler Mark V is the fastest rocket in the world. Why, my baby was designed to travel at half the speed of light and should be able to go much faster once I've incorporate a few more systems from some of the reversed engineered Lowardian technology we're just now starting to understand."

"And how fast will your rocket be able to travel once those modifications are complete?"

"Well, most of the modifications have already been incorporated in the Mark V," James admitted half-heartedly. "That was the rocket that went up two months ago. It's now traveling at _twice_ the speed of light and it's still picking up speed. Most contemporary rockets can only travel at forty-five times the speed of sound; not nearly as fast as _my_ rocket."

Sue Indictable walked back to her desk and picked up some papers. She glanced at them before she looked back up at the rocket scientist and asked, "And how close is the nearest black hole?"

"Well," James said as he looked down and absently rubbed the back of his neck in deep thought, "that's highly debatable right now." He looked back up and said, "Most astronomers believe that V404 Cygni is the closest black hole to us at around seventy-eight hundred light years away. But I think V4641 Sgr in the Sagittarius Arm of the Milky Way is a typical black hole, and it's only sixteen hundred light years from Earth."

"And is that where you send Ronald?"

"Yes... er I mean NO!" James quickly backtracked. "Ronald wasn't on the Mark V, but that's where the rocket was heading."

"Objection, your Honor!" Defense Attorney Ed X. Onerated quickly yelled as he stood up. "The prosecutor is trying to trick my client into confessing something that he didn't do!"

"Objection sustained," Judge Crimination ruled. He turned to the Prosecutor and said, "I have no idea just where this line of questioning is headed but I highly suggest you move on. This rocket information is somewhat irrelevant to the case and your line of questioning is highly suspicious. I will _not_ allow such juvenile, unprofessional tactics in my courtroom."

"Yes, thank you Your Honor," Sue Indictable bowed to the Judge's recrimination. She turned to the rocket scientist in the witness box and asked, "Going back to the night in question two months ago, do you know what your daughter, Kim Possible, and Ronald Stoppable were arguing about?"

"Well, to tell the truth," James hedged his answer, "I believe it had something to do with their upcoming wedding. My Kimmie-Cub and Ronald had been..."

James was cut off by the Judge as he asked, "When you say... my Kimmie-Cub, do you mean your daughter, Kimberly Ann Possible?"

"Hee-hee, yes Your Honor," James sheepishly laughed. "I've been calling Kimmie that for... well let's just say since the day I brought her and her mother home from the hospital twenty-two years ago."

"I see," Judge Jude said with an affirmative nod. "So you would be the Poppa Bear to your little Kimmie-Cub?"

"I guess so, Your Honor," James proudly nodded in agreement, a warm loving smile on his countenance at the possible new moniker.

"Please continue," Judge Crimination said as he leaned back in his seat. He muttered to himself, "Damn overprotective son-of-a-..."

Luckily the aside was soft enough that the Stenographer didn't hear him and put it in the transcripts.

"Yes well, as I was saying," James Possible said as he shifted in his seat to get more comfortable in the hard wooden chair, "I think Kimmie and Ronald were talking about their wedding and the short amount of time they had to plan and execute it. I'm not really sure, though, you should probably ask my wife. Anne helped with all of the planning while I'm not really that, _proficient_ with those sorts of details."

"As most men aren't," Sue snickered, "according to most women."

"Exactly," James agreed.

"So Dr. Possible," Sue Indictable queried, "in your opinion, what caused the argument?"

"Well, from what I'd gathered," James said as he absently rubbed the back of his neck again, "Ronald wasn't going to be able to assist with the plans as much as Kimmie wanted him to. He said he had to leave."

"Leave? Leave for where?"

_"That_ I'm not sure of," Dr. Possible firmly answered. "You see, I was reading the newspaper as I normally do after dinner so I wasn't paying much attention... but I think Ronald said something about a job. At the time I thought he had to leave for a job interview somewhere out of state and would be gone for only a day or two at the most."

"And Kim became upset over Ronald leaving her in the lurch, so to speak," Sue Indictable concluded.

"Yes indeedy she did," James sternly said, his overprotective streak showing. "Kimmie started ranting about him being gone forever and I thought Ronald was trying to back out of the marriage." Dr. Possible let out a heavy sigh and practically deflated in his seat as he continued. "I found out a week later that my Kimmie-Cub was a few weeks pregnant and was starting to suffer from mood swings during that time."

"So it was just Kim's hormones talking, and nothing more," Ms. Indictable concluded from James' testimony.

"Yes, but Ronald had disappeared and Kim wouldn't say where he had gone off to," James angrily growled. "I was all set to take some time off from work to fly out and bring the boy home if I ever found out where he'd run off to."

"So your contention is," Prosecuting Attorney Sue Indictable incredulously begged as she walked back behind her desk and faced the defendant, "that Ronald Stoppable has been on a job interview for the last _two_ _months?_ The Prosecution has no further questions, Your Honor."

Judge Crimination turned to the Defense table and asked, "Do you have any questions for your client?"

"I have only a couple, Your Honor," E. X. Onerated said as he got up and walked to the witness box.

"Dr. Possible," Ed started out in a kind, soft voice. "Was the Kepler Mark V scheduled to launch on the day it did?"

"Well... no, actually," James sheepishly admitted.

"Please tell the court what happened on the morning that it _accidentally_ left the pad."

"It's kinda embarrassing," Dr. Possible said with a grimace. He let out a quick breath and started. "You see, the Kepler wasn't suppose to launch for another two days. It had just been fitted with its booster engines that would assist it getting into Earth orbit the night before. We had moved it out onto the launch pad and filled the boosters with fuel and were doing some checks of the system when I was distracted and... _mumble mumble_." Dr. Possible's explanation tailed off to something incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry Doctor," the Judge interrupted him, "but you must speak up so the Stenographer and the rest of us can hear you."

"Yes, welllll," James sheepishly said in a weak voice, "I said that I was distracted for a few seconds... and that I... I accidentally leaned on the launch button."

"Was anybody aboard the rocket?" Mr. Onerated asked in mild amusement at the confession.

"Yes, actually," Dr. Possible sighed. "Two technicians were on board finishing up some of the upgrades when the rocket went up. They were able to climb into the emergency escape module and safely get back down to the Space Center without injury... although they were fairly traumatized by the situation. I bought them both a steak dinner as an apology that night to make it up to them."

"Has this happened before?" E. X. Onerated begged.

"Yes, it has," James chuckled while slowly shaking his head. "It's happened twice before. Maybe now the Space Center will put a cover on the launch button like I suggested years ago, after the second accidental launch while I was talking on the phone."

"Is there any way to contact the rocket?" Ed innocently begged, already knowing the answer. "Doesn't it have a radio or some type of camera on it to transmit interior pictures?"

"No, _heavens_ no," James answered as if the question was blasphemy. "The Kepler Mark V is merely a probe. Why would we put cameras or a radio on a ship that's not designed to carrying a human being? That's just a waste of electrical energy that would be needed to operate the Dark Matter Engines. It just wouldn't make any sense!"

_"Dark..._ Matter Engines?" The Judge begged in confusion. "What in the world is Dark Matter?"

"Why, Dark Matter, or to be more precise, Dark Energy," James tried to explain to a room full of non-scientists, "is what fills two-thirds of the universe... the other one-third being what is visible like stars and planets and other visible phenomena. It's what can't be see, but it can be detected by the bending of light and other effects it has on visible object. Because of the Lowardian technology we've studied, I was able to design and build a rocket engine that uses Dark Energy as a propellant, thus having a rocket engine that has access to an unlimited source of readily available fuel while traveling across the galaxy."

"Dr. Possible," Mr Onerated continued his line of questioning after the Judge seemed to be satisfied with the answer, "if you don't think Ronald is on the rocket, do you know where he might be?"

"I have my suspicions," James hedged his answer, "but they'd only be a guess so I won't voice them."

"I have no further questions, Your Honor," Ed said as he quickly turned and sat down at his table.

"I think we should take a little recess at this time," Judge Crimination said while having a little bit of difficulty holding in his laughter from hearing about the occasional accidental launches that James Possible was responsible for. "Let's take an hour lunch." Judge Judas D. Crimination banged his gavel once, swiftly got up and dashed out of the courtroom before the Bailiff could ask everyone to rise.

A peel of laughter could be heard coming from the rear hallway where the Judge had disappeared to.


	3. The Verdict

Disclaimer: What is a copyright? Does anyone really own... well you know the drill. I don't own the rights to the TV series **Kim Possible** and don't make any money for using the character, situations or locations from the show. They are the intellectual property of the Walt Disney Company. (A giant conglomerate originally based on a cartoon mouse of all things. Does anybody else think that idea is kinda bizarre?)

Xxxxxx

B H D: The Prosecution

Chapter 3

The Verdict

Xxxxxx

"All rise," the Bailiff called out as Judge Judas D. Crimination reentered the courtroom after the lunch break. "This court is now in session."

"Be seated," the Judge said as he sat back down in his comfy, high back rolling chair and settled in for the afternoon session. He turned to the Prosecuting Attorney's table and said, "Ms. Indictable, you may continue the prosecution's case."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Sue Indictable said as she circled her table and approached the bench. "I would like to call Miss Kimberly Ann Possible to the stand."

The twenty-two year old recent college graduate, who had been waiting outside the courtroom in a special room so her testimony wouldn't be tainted by anything previously said in the room, was seated in the witness box and sworn in. Kim took her time as she walked into the courtroom and up to the stand, her advancing pregnancy slowing her down just a bit. She was already showing more than just a minor belly-bump.

"Miss Possible," the Judge said to the witness. "I know you've probably heard this too many times before but, I would personally like to thank you for stopping the Lowardian Invasion and for all the other times that you've saved the world."

"Thank you, Your Honor," the redhead bowed to the Judge, "but it was no big. Ron did a lot of the work against the Lowardians and he's been a big help on all of our missions. That's one of the reasons I fell for the big lug." She lovingly rubbed her slightly bulging tummy. "He's always had my back ever since we met back in Pre-K and I couldn't have saved the world without him."

"Miss Possible," Ms. Indictable said getting the trial back on track, "putting aside all of the pleasantries, do you know where Ronald Stoppable is at this time?"

"No, not exactly, ma'am," Kim tentatively answered, slightly cringing at the vague answer she had to give. It wasn't a total lie. She didn't _exactly_ know where Ron was when he was at Yamanouchi because the training areas around the school were huge and he could be anywhere on the mountain, _if_ he was even still on the mountain. They also had training areas all across the island of Hokkaido.

"What do you mean by not exactly?" Ms. Indictable curiously begged. "Do you not think your father, Dr. James Possible, send your fiancé off into space?"

"No ma'am," Kim firmly answered. "I don't think daddy sent Ron to a black hole. As a matter of fact, Ronnie should be getting home any day now. That's why I'm not sure of his exact location." That, at least was true. Ron was suppose to be home soon, at least a couple of days before the wedding. That was the main reason why she had angrily exploded during the argument. Kim really missed _her_ Ron while he was gone.

"So if he's returning to Middleton at this time," Ms. Indictable asked, "can you tell us just _where_ Ronald has been for the past two months?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't answer that," Kim firmly stated.

"You can't answer the question because you don't know," the Prosecuting Attorney incredulously begged, "or _won't_ answer the question for some reason. Do you know where Ronald has been for the last two months?"

"Ma'am, I can't answer that question," Kim again answered, hanging her head to hide her face behind her hair that cascaded around her face.

"Miss Possible," Judge Jude sternly said to the witness, "may I remind you that you're under oath. Withholding evidence is a federal offense."

"I'm sorry Your Honor," Kim said looking up at Judge Crimination, "but I made a promise to someone to keep the location a secret. I know exactly where Ronnie has been for the last two months but I can't reveal that location. It's a matter of world safety; not only for... the _location's_ sake but also for the _people_ who live at that location. There are evil forces in the world that would just love to attack the location if they knew where it was and what they do there."

"Very well, Miss Possible," Judge Crimination said with a nod. "But I will address this issue with you at a later time in the privacy of my chambers."

"I understand, Your Honor," Kim nodded, knowing that she might be in for a little jail time for not revealing the info.

"Please continue your questioning, Ms. Indictable," the Judge said to the Prosecutor.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Sue Indictable said to the Judge before she turned to face Kim again. "Miss Possible, you and Ronald had an argument the night of his disappearance. Can you tell us just what you two were arguing about?"

"Actually," Kim giggled at the remembrance of the quote-unquote fight, "I was upset and a little mood-swingy that night. Ron had to leave to... well, go to that certain location and do something, and we hadn't ironed out all of the wedding details just yet. I guess my hormones kicked up into high gear and I yelled a few thing that I shouldn't have."

"If Ronald was only suppose to be gone for a short time, like your father believed," Sue Indictable pressed, "then would you guess that Ronald's absence for a longer time is because he's afraid of you and your temper?"

"I wouldn't say..." Kim started to answer before a very loud ruckus could be heard just outside the courtroom in the main hallway. Emphatic shouting was heard but not understood, and something, or someone, was slammed hard against the double doors making them violently shudder from the impact.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a young man with shoulder length, flowing blonde locks and soft brown eyes stormed into the courtroom. He yelled, _"KP!"_

_"Ronnie,_" Kim squealed in delight as she somersaulted out of the witness box and raced over to meet the blond man in a fierce hug and passionate kiss.

"Are you okay," Ron Stoppable worriedly begged after the buss ended as he held onto the love of his life like an anchor line in a high sea. "You know the doctor told you not to preform any badical cheerleading moves after the first trimester. You might hurt the baby or yourself."

"Ron," Kim chided her future husband, "you know I'm not out of my first trimester. I'm perfectly okay just as long as I take it easy most of the time."

"Sorry for the disturbance, Your Honor," one of the two Guards that had been guarding the public doors to the courtroom said as he used one of the door to help himself stand. His uniform was a mess with the shirt tail hanging partially out and both his shirt and pants showed some major rippage. The Guard looked over to his partner who was out cold, lying on the floor in equal disarray, before he looked back to the Judge and said, "We tried to stop him but he said he just had to get to his KP."

The Judge took in the appearance of the two huge burly Guards then he looked at the young blonde man who was probably only half the size of either of the men. The blonde's hair was slightly mussed but that almost seemed to be its natural state. Other than his hair, the blonde seemed perfectly okay from the scuffle in the hall.

"Never mind, Johnson," Judge Crimination waved off the Guard. "I believe this is the young man whom this trail is all about." He turned to the two love birds who were still locked in an embrace in the middle of the room making googly eyes at each other and asked, "Isn't that right, Miss Possible?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Kim affirmed without taking her eyes off of Ron's face. "This is my Ron."

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Your Honor," Ron said as he and Kim walked back over to stand in front of the bench. "I just found out about this trial this morning when I arrived back in Middleton and I rushed over here to Denver as fast as I could." He turned around to look at the Defendant, and with a wane smile said, "Hi'ya Mr. Dr. P.. Sorry to put you through all of this."

"That's okay Ronald," James Possible chuckled as he stood up and walked over to give his future son-in-law a warm hug. "Although I do believe the Prosecuting Attorney may be in a bit of a pickle. She pushed for this trail _waaaaay_ to hard."

"Is that true, Ms. Indictable?" Judge Judas D Crimination harshly begged. "The testimony so far in this trail leads me to believe that you didn't have a leg to stand on. Were you trying to make a name for yourself because of the notoriety of the Defendant's daughter?"

"I-I-I..." Sue Indictable stuttered before she hung her head and answered, "Yes, Your Honor. According to the information I heard, Ronald was only suppose to be gone for two weeks. When he didn't shown up after a month I thought I could gain a little glory for myself with a trail."

"We'll discuss this in my chambers _after_ we're finished here," the Judge firmly said before he turned to the young blonde man. "And you, Mr. Stoppable, caused a disturbance in my courtroom. Since you were gone longer than you were suppose to be and caused all of this mess, I want an answer. Just exactly where _were_ you!"

"I"m sorry, Your Honor," Ron sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck, "but I can't answer that."

"You _will_ answer me, young man," Judge Jude threatened, his temper rising. "I'm a Federal Judge. I have _national_ clearance for any such secrets."

"Oh, okay Your Honor," Ron said as he glanced around the room at the two Attorneys, the Stenographer and the three Guards along with Dr. Possible who were all paying close attention to the confrontation. "But I can only tell _you..._ and you have ta keep it a secret."

"I can live with that," the Judge said as he stood up and walked toward the door to the back hallway where he always entered and exited from. "Follow me."

"I'll be right back, KP," Ron said and gave Kim a quick peck on the lips. He followed the Judge through the door and closed it behind them.

Muffled voices were all those in the courtroom could hear until they heard the Judge yell, "_You're a WHAT?" _There was another twenty seconds of muffled voices before the Judge incredulously hollered, "_I don't believe you!_"

Suddenly a bright blue glow came from around the door for all of fifteen seconds before it just as suddenly winked out.

A stunned, wide-eyed Judge Crimination slowly walked back into the courtroom and stumbled his way back up into his chair where is sat heavily in apparent shock. Ron followed him out of the back hallway, his usual goofy grin plastered all over his face.

"Your Honor?" the Bailiff prompted the dazed man.

Judge Jude violently shook his head and then sat up in his chair. "Dr. Possible," he started to the Defendant. "I would like to apologize to you for all of the trouble this may have caused you. This trail shouldn't have begun in the first place. I ask that you don't mention it to _anyone!_"

Before James could answer, the Judge looked over the rest of the room's occupants and quickly said, "As a matter of fact, _no_ _one_ will mention _anything_ about this trail to _anyone_, including those on the allowed list, or you'll face life in prison." Judge Judas Crimination then peered directly at the Prosecuting Attorney. "As for you Ms. Indictable, you're off the hook. You can thank Mr. Stoppable for that. But if I _ever_ see you in my courtroom again I'll have you thrown in a jail cell that's buried so deep that you won't see the light of day until your funeral."

Judge Judas D. Crimination quickly stood, snatched up the files on his desk and raced down to the Stenographer. He grabbed the tape from the machine and said, "This trail never happened." With that, he ran out of the courtroom as fast as he could. As he made it to the door he yelled, "Court's adjourned!" and disappeared.

"What did you do to the poor man, Ronald?" James queried as he, Kim and Ron made their way out of the room. Kim had both of her arms wrapped around her man and didn't appear to be willing to let him go in the foreseeable future.

"I can't tell ya, Mr. Dr. P.," Ron laughed as he thumbed over his shoulder. "You heard the Judge, we can't talk about the trail or anything that happened in the courtroom."

"Come on Ronnie, you can tell us," Kim laughed as they walked down the virtually empty main hallway toward the front exit of the Denver Federal Courthouse. "After all, we know all of your secrets."

"Okay," Ron ceded as he stopped in the hall and looked around. No one was anywhere near them so he spilled the beans. "Well, both you and your dad know about Yamanouchi."

"Yes we do," James acknowledged. "You and Kimmie told Anne and I all about the school just after the Lowardian invasion, when you had to go back for additional training. We've kept it a secret just like we promised."

"Yeah," Ron nervously laughed as he absently rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, the Judge knows all about it now, too. Using an ability I just learned I had, I was able to implant images of the school in his mind... and I kinda showed him what would happen if he ever divulged anything about the school. But it sorta got a little graphic."

"You implanted the images using your Mystical Monkey Powers," James nodded as he thought about the blue glow coming from the back hallway where Ron and the Judge held their private discussion. Ron had demonstrated some of his newly discovered, blue tinted Mystic Powers to his parents, James and Anne just after they'd gotten home from the high school graduation ceremony four years ago and had been keeping everyone up to date with any new Powers he found out about ever since. "But what do you mean you were a little graphic in your explanation?"

"Well Dr. P.," Ron nervously laughed, "you can just imagine what a fully armed squad of ninjas could do to a man if they were mad at him. I just hope the Judge doesn't get it in his mind to come after me. I did kinda threaten him if he told anyone."

"You _did _threaten a Federal Judge, Ronnie," Kim giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But I think he'll let it slide; considering he just may be a bit afraid of the consequences to any action he could brings against you."

"Do you really think so, KP?" Ron begged as the three started to walk again. "I hope so."

"I think you and I are both in the clear now," James laughed as he and the loving couple exited the building and made their way to his gold hued Jaguar to head back to Middleton. "I mean I kind of fibbed a bit on the stand when I told them that I didn't know where you were."

-30-


End file.
